brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Obsessing Over Jake and Amy’s Relationship
A reoccuring running gag in the show where Charles’ is shown to be obsessed with Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago’s relationship. Season Two Johnny and Dora *After Jake and Amy went undercover, Charles asks them how the restaurant (that they were at) was. Amy responds oddly so Charles asks her about why she's acting weird. Jake then admits that Amy and him kissed. Charles is shocked and wants to be told everything but Jake tries to play it off as just a kiss. Season Three New Captain * Charles finds out that Jake is planning a date with someone. Unaware that Amy is the one Jake is planning the date with, Charles gushes that Jake and Amy should be together. Jake tells him not to put pressure on them, to which Charles reveals he's already written his best man speech for their wedding. * When the new Captain, Seth Dozerman, dies of a heart attack, Jake ends up admitting that he and Amy were "snorking" in the evidence room. Charles said he's over the moon about this. The Funeral * Amy tries to talk the squad about a plan to get rid of The Vulture as the Precinct's Captain, that she and Jake was discussing about the night before, but Charles interrupts to get some personal details. ''Amy: Jake and I were talking last night. Charles: Pillow talk alert! Set the scene. Spooning or face-to-face? Amy: Charles. Charles: Spooning.'' The Mattress * Charles overhears that Jake and Amy are going on their first case together as a couple and expresses his exuberance beyond necessary. Charles: Hey, guys. I just discovered a new drug too. It's called "your relationship," and I'm high on it. Jake: Charles, I'm gonna need you to back off, man. Charles: Roger that. Jake: Yeah. Season Four Captain Latvia * Charles apologizes to Jake for saying he will never be a father. Charles continues on by telling Jake that he can make it happen if he just goes to Amy later, and then suggests an after-sex position to Jake. Charles: I'm sorry I said you'll never be a dad. You will be, and you can make it happen tonight. Just go to Amy and make sure afterwards that she holds her knees to her chest for at least... Jake: Yeah, all right, I think I'm good on this. Charles: Okay. Season Five HalloVeen * When Jake proposes to Amy, Charles becomes overwhelmed by excitement. Bachelor/ette Party * Charles plans Jake's Bachelor party. When going over what is going to happen, he says to Jake Peralta that this bachelor party has been 10 years in the making. Jake replies, "I only met Amy 8 years ago." Charles is obsessed with Jake Peralta and his relationships that he had been planning Jake's possible bachelor parties for a long time. Jake & Amy * Charles had put an engagement announcement in the newspaper about Jake and Amy's upcoming wedding date and place. * Jake and Amy's wedding cake arrives on time but has to stay outside of the venue due to the bomb threat. Charles said he will keep it chilled with his cool breath. He's blowing on it when Jake sees this and asks Charles why he's spitting on the cake. Charles responds, "Because I didn't ruin your wedding." * When Jake and Amy decides to just get married at City Hall instead, Charles interrupts saying he was eavesdropping and is always eavesdropping. He also said: "Look, I didn't spend the last seven years watching your love ripen, only to have it sullied by a city hall wedding. You're getting married right here, right now." * Charles ends up deciding himself that he will set up Jake & Amy's wedding at the 99th Precinct. ** He does it within 30 minutes; and tells them that if they don't like it, he will kill himself. * Amy thanks Charles and asks how she can ever repay him. Charles says: "Get pregnant. Use your body to give the world more Jake." Season Six Honeymoon *Upon Jake and Amy arriving at the resort where they will be spending their honeymoon, a greeter brings them their drinks along with a lovers' toolbox from "Mr. Boyle." *It's revealed that literally everything in "Charles' box of nightmare" could be used to tie up a person. **Holt discloses later that he was able to escape from the restraints Jake and Amy used with some of the lube Boyle sent them. Casecation * Charles helps Jake set up a Paris setting for Jake and Amy's 1-year anniversary. Charles also wants to stay and serve them cheese and grapes but Jake conveys to Amy that Charles will be leaving now. Charles comments: "Fine. Enjoy your weird anniversary with just the couple, you selfish jerks." * Charles doesn't leave and instead hangs out outside of the room. When he's caught, Jake yells at Charles to go home. Category:Running Gags